Vehicle operators and/or drivers have had a driving mode selection for their vehicles. The driving mode selection affects a transportation quality imparted to the vehicle occupants. For example, a comfort driving mode has had a target of a soft and smooth transport by placing suspension at a soft setting, and changing gears earlier to eliminate high revolutions, etc., to limit acceleration forces on the vehicle occupants. On the other end, a sport driving mode has had a target of a sporty transport, placing suspension at a stiff setting, with less body roll, higher engine revolutions per gear changes, the throttle response is adjusted be eager and responsive when the accelerator is pressed, and less regard for limiting acceleration forces on the vehicle occupants in exchange for a more exhilarating ride. It is desirable, however, that a driving mode selection be applied to vehicle deceleration, to provide the occupants similar transportation experience when the vehicle is no longer under active acceleration and/or braking.